Silencio
by Lucielanor
Summary: One shot. Un nuevo mazazo recibido en una vida ya de por si oscura, llevará a Ichimaru Gin a plantearse seguir adelante... o dejarlo todo por ella. [GinxMatsumoto]


**Disclaimer: **_Kubotite-sensei es la leche el tio y creo a Bleach y, con ello, a todos sus personajes (incluyendo los que salen en esta historia xD). Yo, que soy un desastre, no solo no creo que personajes, si no que me agencio los de otro. Pero com lo estoy diciendo, ya no es ilegal y el Tite no puede denunciarme. Aguantate! xDD_**

* * *

**

SILENCIO

_**P.o.V Ichimaru Gin**_

Silencio.

Todo lo que veo, todo lo que siento, todo lo que escucho.

Es todo lo que me rodea ahora que tú te has ido.

Un silencio profundo, angustioso. Eterno.

Un silencio que me aplasta contra el suelo, que no me deja moverme. Que me impide avanzar, rozar tu mano, comprobar que realmente eres tú.

Porque mientras estas lágrimas, también silenciosas, inundan mis ojos, tú yaces frente a mí, con una belleza estática, embriagadora.

Silenciosa, como todo lo que ahora provoca tu presencia.

Jamás pensé que llegaría a estar así.

Atormentándome frente a ti, lamentando todo lo que pude hacer y no hice. Castigándome por el daño causado.

Y mientras una garra me destroza por dentro, deshaciendo cada trozo de la humanidad que me quedaba, cada pedazo de todo lo bueno que una vez fui gracias a ti, me arrastro pesadamente, esperando contemplarte una última vez

Hermosa Rangiku. La muerte no logró robarte la belleza, igual que el tiempo no logrará borrarte de mi recuerdo.

Ahora que descansas en un sueño infinito tu rostro, relajado, hermoso, que una vez mostró para mí la más calida de las sonrisas, refleja ahora las penurias pasadas.

Y algo dentro de mí me dice que no fue la batalla lo que acabo por matarte.

No es esa herida que atraviesa tu corazón lo que lo hizo dejar de latir.

Fui yo.

Fui yo es que tome entre mis manos ese corazón puro y delicado y lo partí en mil pedazos.

Fui yo el que te engañó, el que te hizo perder la fe, el que te dio esperanzas para luego arrebatártelas de golpe.

Y al rozar tus mejillas una vez más, tu piel me trasmite frío.

Tu mirada sin brillo me trasmite vacío.

Tu cuerpo inerte reaviva los silencios que hay en mí,

No hay recriminaciones, no hay voces que me hagan llegar el dolor que provoqué con mi traición, ni gritos que me recuerden tu venganza.

Silencio una vez más.

Una sola verdad. Ineludible, irreparable. Y que me perseguirá para siempre allá a donde vaya.

Yo te maté. Acabe con todo aquello en lo que creías. Y tú te dejaste morir, precipitándote en aquel pozo del que no supe o no quise sacarte. Porque lo vi, lo sentí, como si por un momento pudiese vislumbrar con claridad todo lo que pasaba por tu interior.

Aizen te mató. Y tú le diste las gracias por su compasión.

Desearía poder vengarte, descargar el dolor, la frustración y todo aquello que siento contra aquel que te arrebato la vida; pero ni siquiera soy capaz de llorar.

Ya ni tan siquiera soy capaz de derramar una lágrima ante ti, ahora que te he perdido para siempre.

¿Qué me queda¿Cuando tu presencia me abandona, cuando me encuentro a las ordenes de tu asesino, cuando sé que yo soy el culpable de todo, cuándo se que dejé morir a lo único que llegué a amar?

Silencio.

No existe respuesta para todas esas preguntas.

Silencio, silencio, silencio….

Desgarro mi garganta en un ultimo grito, quizá el último vestigio de lo que un día fui, y el alarido recorre las paredes de piedra, estremeciendo con ellas a los que la escuchan, porque saben que se produce una nueva muerte, aunque esta no sea visible.

Porque no es silencio lo que inunda mi interior, sino ausencia.

Ausencia de ti.

Ausencia de todo.

- ¿Está todo bien, Gin?

En la entrada, Aizen aguarda una repuesta.

Le noto impaciente, pero también intrigado por emociones que el jamás llegó a sentir.

Me incorporo y le enfrento. Y en sus ojos me veo reflejado.

Igual que él.

Lleno de silencios para siempre.

- Sí, Aizen-taicho. No pude evitar sentir lástima por un antiguo amor.

Él me mira y me sonríe. Sabe en lo que me acabo de convertir. Ahora somos idénticos.

Ya nada nos liga a la vida, a este mundo. Podremos dedicarnos para siempre a esa meta que parece inalcanzable.

Esperando que algún día volvamos a sentirnos vivos.

Y mientras me alejo de tu cuerpo helado, despegándome ya de todo lo que me ataba a ti, recuerdo por un momento aquellos silencios en los que ambos nos mirábamos y por un segundo llegábamos a conocernos, llegábamos a pensar que había un futuro, que había algo en lo que creer.

Aquellos silencios cargados de emociones eran tan diferentes del que ahora nos rodea.

Abandono la habitación, dejándote al amparo de la oscuridad, de la soledad…

Adiós, Rangiku. Siempre te recordaré.

Tu nombre será lo único que inunde este silencio….

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_Hola!  
Mi velocidad de produccion es alarmantemente alta xD En fin, qui estoy con otro fan fic, de nuevo un drabble en primera persona (que casi casi parece un monólogo). Debo de cir que ni esta pareja me atrae especialmente ni Gin es exactamente personaje de mi adoracion (lo siento, pero me revuelve las entrañas xD). Pero aun asi, prometi a una amiga que escribiría algo sobre esta pareja... et voilà, aqui esta xD  
Me costó un poco meterme dentro de la cabeza de Gin (es un tio con demasiadas mascaras) y aunque quizás no haya calcado su personalidad, si que me gusta mucho como me ha quedado todo finalmente, asi que espero que a Mizu también le haya gustado xD  
Como casi siempre, este fic lleva una canción acompañando, Si je m'an sors de Julie Zenatti, una bellisima (y trisitisima) balada. Si alguien la quiere y no puede localizarla, que me lo diga y me deje su mail, que yo se la mando encantada.  
Muchos besitos a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que nos veamos pronto (aunque no demasiado, porque yo deberia estar estudiando, no escribiendo xDD).  
Bye!_

_**Ela :)**_


End file.
